Jessica Cullen
by Techno-Poet
Summary: What's bothering Edward? Why is Rosalie suddenly so mad at Jessica? Why exactly did I put the name "Cullen" after Jessica's name? Find out, by reading this insane, sugar-high induced, story!


**Hiya! **

**Well, if you have by any random chance read what I've posted of my story _Life Happens,_ you might remember me saying that it was my "first-and-a-half" fic for Twilight. And now, this is why:**

**This fic, _Jessica Cullen_, is only half mine. It was a sugar-high induced story written very very late at night, with my BFF, rose-look-a-like, who's idea it was. We went crazy, and came up with ideas that will _never _happen in an actual book, and so, this story was written! :D Yeah, we're crazy.**

**Anyways...please read and review! :)**

**So, before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: Techno-Poet and Rose-look-a-like do not own Twilight...they just want to borrow the characters for a while...**

* * *

****

Jessica _Cullen?_

The rain fell against the roof, such a common sound in the Olympic Peninsula, that I hardly noticed its gentle patter.

We sat in the lunchroom, my family and I, with our unnecessary lunches spread in front of us. Jasper and Alice were smiling at each other, in their silent conversation built only of emotion, and Bella and Edward were whispering to each other quietly.

Emmett was across from me, staring disgustedly at his tray, and trying to look away. He usually spoke, at least, and today somehow seemed more disgusted by his food than normal.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, bored of the lack of conversation between us.

Emmett stared at me thoughtfully for a second before answering, "I'm trying to remember what the food tasted like when I actually _enjoyed_ eating it…I mean, now, and I can't imagine how I could actually _eat_ so much of this junk…"

I laughed, and squeezed his arm. His deep thinking over such a trivial subject amused me.

Suddenly, from across the table, Edward groaned and held his head in his hands, closing his eyes.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked worriedly, as everyone turned to look at him.

Alice laughed, surprising the others, and Edward glared at her and massaged his temples with his fingers.

Jasper and Emmett relaxed slightly, leaning back against their chairs and rolling their eyes.

"I don't get it," Bella said, "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward closed his eyes again, and motioned mutely towards the table where all the 'populars' sat for lunch.

My family and I turned to look at the table, and saw a pair of eyes quickly turn away, embarrassed.

"_Jessica," _Bella muttered under her breath.

Alice laughed again, and this time, everyone glared at her, including myself.

Edward moaned again, reaching out to smack Alice on the shoulder, as she tried to duck away.

"Stop _thinking_ that!" he said, "It is bad enough just listening to _her_ thoughts, without also having to see what would have happened if what she wants came _true._"

Bella, getting some of what this meant, turned to glare after Jessica, and put her arm around Edward. As if a human could protect a vampire…

I looked into Edward's face, and as I met his gaze, I seemed to be able to picture some of what Jessica was thinking: had that obsessive little human _still_ not given up on my brother? I growled under my breath.

"What is she thinking?" Jasper asked curiously, patting me lightly on the arm.

Edward grimaced, and pulling his voice into a mocking high-pitched squeak, quoted, "Look at those Cullens in their usual spot, they act like _she's _one of them now…_I _should be the one over there, sitting next to _Edward, _he and his…" His disgusted voice broke off suddenly, and his eyes widened. He snarled quietly at whatever it had been the Jessica had thought about him.

"Okay…maybe we don't want to know…" Jasper said.

"I second that suggestion!" Emmett said quickly.

"What is she thinking now?" Bella asked Edward softly, touching his arm.

"Not much. She's unusually empty-headed for a human…mostly what she's thinking now is that she's the best person ever, and the prettiest and that even Rosalie couldn't…"

Edward must have realized that he'd gone too far when he'd said my name, and he fell silent.

_That brat thinks she's _prettier_ than _me_? _I thought to myself, turning to glare at her.

Jessica tossed her head as she laughed at something one of her stupid friends said, and her hair glistened in the lights on the ceiling. I hated her; all the way from her shiny hair to her hot pink toenails; and I wanted her to know it.

_She's going to pay for thinking that, _I thought, and I growled again.

For the first time that lunch period, Edward laughed.

* * *

"You did _WHAT?!" _I yelled at Alice, standing as fast as I could and readying myself to tackle her if necessary.

"…invited Jessica to the wedding?" Alice squeaked, ducking and moving hurriedly away from me, seeming to fear for her life. And she had a right to be afraid…

"Well, she was one of Bella's friends a while ago, and some part of her still might care-"

"Yeah, the part that doesn't want her dead because of jealousy!" I yelled, "Alice; how _could_ you?"

As she saw the look on my face, she must have realized something was up. Or maybe she had seen it with her precognitive powers…it's always hard to tell with her…

Alice stepped forward, hands on hips, and said, "You're just afraid she'll insult you mentally again. Afraid that your _precious ego _might not stand another insult! Well I get to choose who's on the guest list, so _there!_"

_That's it, _I thought, _I will have no remorse for what I'm about to do._

I crouched, a low snarl echoing in the back of my throat. Alice glared in a way that only she could; an expression that showed both extreme glamour, and a superior "bring it on, I can take it" look.

"No!" a call came from the library, "I will have no fights in my living room!"

"But Esme…" I said impatiently. I wanted to fight; I needed to let out my frustration at that horrible jealous human brat.

"I said _no! _I worked hard making it look like it is, and if any of that furniture gets broken _again,_ you will be in worse trouble than your brothers were when _they_ broke it. Wrestling in the living room…" Esme's voice trailed off in a scornful tone as she remembered what the boys had done to the furniture.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, and I turned to look at her. "I didn't mean what I said. I was angry, and frustrated with how much you hate Jessica." She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry too," I sighed, "I just needed to vent, I guess."

Alice put her arms around me, and I hugged her back gently.

"GROUP HUG!" bellowed Emmett from the top of the stairs, rushing down them and throwing his arms around both Alice and I.

"Emmett," I said as we were squeezed in a giant bear hug, "must you always do that?"

"YES!" He squeezed us harder.

"Never mind…" I sighed.

"Umm…ow!" squeaked Alice, wriggling in Emmett's grasp; but even her vampiric strength couldn't get her free. "Let me go, please?"

"Do I have to?" He looked so sad...

I glared at him fiercely.

"Fine," he said, wincing, "I guess I have to. Here you go." He put Alice down, and she walked away, massaging her arms.

"Another thing you should know," Alice added before leaving the room, "Jessica's coming over tomorrow to help me set up the wedding stuff."

I clenched my fists, and looked down, feeling myself being released from Emmet's grasp.

"Fine," I responded icily.

_This is going to be an interesting wedding, _I thought to myself as I walked away.

* * *

"Alice, you're driving me crazy! Clam yourself young one!Ok, yes the wedding is tomorrow and you have a lot to do, but can you do it away from me please!!"

**A/N: sorry, that "Clam yourself!" thing was an inside joke...with really no point at all...**

"Sorry Rose I have to work in this room and you're in it so either leave the room or you could always help..?"

_Ding dong! _(Or whatever sounds the doorbell makes…)

"That must be Jess!!" screamed Alice.

"Oh joy; I'll go get the cake to celebrate," I added sarcastically.

"Please try and be nice for 1 hour; please?" she said with those puppy dog _–I'm so cute–_ eyes of hers.

I grumbled under my breath but agreed to TRY and only try.

She comes in and for the next 20 minutes all I hear is high pitched screams and laughing. Then Jessica goes upstairs. I wasn't paying that much attention so I don't know what room she went in.

Then it got quiet for a second: to me, that's a second to long with her in here.

I hurry upstairs, and I hear her in Emmett's room. I open the door just in time to see Jessica kiss him. Then Emmett screamed, and he hurried past me to the bathroom and puked.

_Ewww, I've never seen a vampire do that,_ I thought to myself.

Then he started digging under the sink looking for something then he pulled out a white bottle that was labeled "Bleach." He slams the door, then does something that I probably don't want to think about.

Jessica ran down stairs while I was waiting on Emmett. I gave up on that shortly. I was too ticked at Jessica to think about anything else.

I ran down the steps not caring if Jessica saw me or not she would know how it would be soon enough!

"JESSICA STANLEY!!" She could tell I was mad. She asked Alice if she should leave the house or not.

Alice told her it wouldn't do any good to try and run. By this time I was in the same room as they were I grab Jessica's arm and dragged her out side of the house.

First, I wanted to try and keep my agreement with Alice so through gritted teeth I asked Jessica, "What was going thought your head when you did that?!" I really wouldn't have to ask that if Edward was home.

"Wait no; I have a better question," I yelled, "WHY WOULD Y… DID YOU DO THAT?"

I slowly got louder as I tried to remember my promise to Alice. _Nice, be nice, OK, maybe not nice, but understanding…_

"Umm… I just… Well… I couldn't…" Jessica stammered

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. With eyes still closed I told her, "Just spit it out already!"

"Umm… Well… I heard something going around school that he liked me so I thought I could help make it clear that I liked him back…" She confessed

Ok, so screw the being nice part. I crouched down and got ready to pounce.

I guess Alice had a vision, because from the house, I heard, "NO ROSE DON'T!!"

The next instant Emmett was holding me back trying to get me away from Jessica; but it was too late. I bit into her arm as Emmett pulled me away. I could smell the blood coming from the wound, but at this point, I was way too disgusted with Jessica to even consider going back.

* * *

We stopped once we were across the river and knew that Alice had gotten Jessica and he set me against a tree and stared into my eyes.

_"I hope you know you're the only one I LOVE,"_ he whispered.

I sighed, and looked at the solemn expression on his face.

"I know that," I said quietly; still looking up at him.

"Good," he said, and abruptly leaned over to kiss me. His lips tasted faintly of bleach, but I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was sure that, had I been human, I would have died of hyperventilation by now…or maybe a heart attack…

We stayed out there for who knows how long. We were _RUDELY_ interrupted by Carlisle.

"I have good news and bad." He spoke once Emmett backed away slowly from me, not really wanting to.

"Good news first," I said

"Ok well everybody came home safely," he said cheering up a bit.

"So what's the bad news?" Not sure I really wanted to know I really didn't want us to have to go back to the house quite yet I was enjoying myself.

"We were too late to help Jessica, so that mean she will be one of us soon enough" Carlisle said grimly.

_Wait that means that I killed her… It's my fault that she is suffering…_ I thought to myself. I starting shaking and fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

We all sat crouched around where Jessica lay on the living room sofa. We stared at her intently as she writhed in pain, and whimpered or screamed every couple of seconds.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked solemnly.

"She'll wake in about a minute," Alice said softly.

There was silence for a few seconds, as nobody spoke. Bella and Edward were away on their honeymoon, but Jasper, Emmett, and the rest of the others were still here; though Esme was currently out hunting.

I looked away from the sick-looking Jessica, and down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Emmett put his arms around me, and this time, I was glad at how much he hugged everyone. I needed the comfort. I leaned against him lightly.

My family and I flinched as we heard the sound of Jessica's heart stop beating.

We stared down at her again as her eyelids twitched, and then fluttered open; revealing her blazing red eyes.

"Jess?" asked Alice, trying to move closer; but finding that Jasper was shielding her. He knew how to deal with newborns.

"Jessica, can you hear me? This is Carlisle; the doctor from the hospital. Are you alright?" Carlisle stepped a bit nearer, ignoring Jasper's glares. He tenderly touched her shoulder, and then removed his hand as Jessica suddenly sat up.

We all stepped back as she stretched, then looked over herself. Her eyes barely glanced over her now paled skin, and didn't even seem to notice its new perfection.

_Is she really so stuck up that she thinks she was always this beautiful? _I asked myself, _or is she in some sort of shock…_

Then Jess's eyes flickered down to the rest of her body, and her eyes widened. She suddenly turned to glare at me, and stood up quickly using her newly acquired vampire speed.

My family stepped partially in front of me, should the newborn try to attack me. I know she had enough right to.

"You…" Jessica said, moving closer; her eyes narrowing.

Emmett's arms tightened around me from behind; ready to pull me away from Jess if need be. The whole family tensed for an attack.

"You. Got. Blood. On. My. Blouse!" Jessica shrieked, pointing to the fabric that was stained with her own blood.

"This was _new! _I just got it last Friday! How _dare _you? What type of _monster_ are you, Rosalie?!"

_The same type that you are, now, _I thought dryly.

"I'm…sorry?" I said, trying to restrain my laughter. What type of vampire _was_ Jessica? She hadn't attacked anyone yet, or tried to find blood. In fact, except for being a bit prettier, she didn't seem any different.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Jessica, are you thirsty?"

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before answering, "No, I'm not thirsty. Why?"

"As I said, I'm a doctor. Jessica, you were…in a coma. I'd like to try to make sure that you're alright."

Who knew that Carlisle could be so calm, when he was obviously so weirded out…

Jessica's eyes widened. "I was in a coma?"

"Er…yes, Jessica, you were. Is it okay if I run a few tests, to make sure that you're fully recovered?"

Her expression immediately became that of a child listening to an authoritative adult.

"Sure," she said, seeming to get smaller because of her submitting posture.

"Come inside, then," he said soothingly, leading her towards the building.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

"I can't believe this," said Jasper, shaking his head.

He, Emmett, and I sat around the rarely used kitchen table. From the other room, I could hear Alice and Jessica chatting excitedly; Alice telling Jess what had happened at Bella and Edward's wedding.

"How did this _happen?_" Emmett wondered aloud. I scowled blankly at the wall, not really listening.

Apparently, Jessica was really a vampire. Only, somehow, a vampire who had complete control of herself. She was as calm as normal, maybe even _calmer. _I didn't even want to think about her right now.

"Sure," I heard Alice say, "Let's go!"

The two of them walked into the kitchen, heading towards the door leading outside.

In an instant, Emmett had moved so that he was sitting mostly behind me. _"Keep her away from me!" _he whispered in my ear. I chuckled darkly.

"Oh. Hi!" Jessica greeted us cheerfully, waving a little. She was now dressed in one of Alice's outfits, which seemed a good fit on her.

She looked at me suspiciously for a second, before turning, and racing outside, testing the limits of her new velocity.

"Be nice to Jess," Alice muttered quietly, "You _really _owe her one."

I sighed. "I suppose," I said, not entirely sure about that, "but I think we're even, after what happened with her and Emmett," I finished; trying to keep the slight growl out of my voice.

"That's not the biggest problem," Jasper said, sighing. "What are we going to tell Bella and Edward when they get back?"

We all know that Bella generally dislikes Jess…if it were possible for Bella to dislike anyone.

I wondered for a second, if Bella's vampire power would be that she liked absolutely everyone around her…then I shook my head. That would be…_scary_.

"You know, there is one good thing about all of this…" Emmett said suddenly.

"What?" Jasper and I wanted to know.

Emmett grinned evilly. "Alice won't have to force us to go shopping anymore!"

"YES!" was Jasper's only reply. Then he stopped, as Alice came in the room.

"Not so fast!" she said. "I still will want your advice, Jazzy. In fact, Jessica and I are going to go shopping right now!" Alice smiled angelically.

Jasper sighed, and followed after her forlornly, as Emmett and I snickered.

* * *

When Bella and Edward got back from their honeymoon, Bella freaked. I think it was more because, she had wanted to become a vampire _so badly_, and now, Jessica had become one.

I heard her mutter to Edward, "If getting Rose mad was all it would have taken to get me changed, I would have done that _ages_ ago!"

Edward frowned in disapproval, before replying, "It'll be soon enough, love. You'll be one of us very soon."

"Darn right she will!" chirped Alice from the next room. "Then we can _really_ have some awesome sleepovers!"

Alice is just…_Alice_, sometimes…

We all sighed; picturing the future. Jessica would be staying with us, until we could be sure that she was fine. Then, she would go live her life like a normal person—who doesn't age...

She had been excited about that part, like she had found the fountain of youth, or something. Fountain of youth? More like an eternity of pain and suffering.

I was still weirded out by her, but I was glad that she wasn't staying with us for very long. And if she got anywhere near Emmett, she was going to pay. And there really wasn't much she would be able to do to fight back…I knew how to kill a vampire; and _she _did not…

Emmett must have seen me glaring at Jessica, because he put a hand on my shoulder, and whispered, "Not gonna happen, Rose." I sighed disappointedly. He laughed.

"So," I asked conversationally, "Does Jessica have a power? I hadn't noticed any."

Alice laughed. "Actually, we think her power is to make guys fall for her. When we went shopping, we ran into Mike and Tyler…"

"They didn't stand a chance," Jess giggled, and Alice joined.

They were laughing so loudly, that it hurt my ears. Everyone else looked as disgusted as I was.

This was going to be a long week…

* * *

**Well, this is it, for now. I'm not sure if I should leave it at that, or try to figure out what would happen next. I have absolutely _no_ ideas, so for now, I'll just leave it as it is. I'll most likely update it, if and when rose-look-a-like starts writing again. I think she's sworn it off, for now...hmmm...**

**So tell me what you thought of this insane randomness! Review! :)**

**(And if you have any suggestions on how to get rose-look-a-like to write again, PM me, or put it in a review. :P Thanks!)**


End file.
